brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Minifigure Name Capitalization
18:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :If LEGO calls it Mechanic, then it should be cap'ed. ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 19:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::No, not even if they do, LEGO always capitalizes their names, but we are a wiki. Wikis don't capitalize words like that. Lego lord 19:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Wikis aren't all identical ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 19:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why does Brickipedia act this way? The top wikis wouldn't do this, except for us. Lego lord 19:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Do what? Have its own rules? ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 20:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's not Brickipedia, it's its users. We are not every other wiki, we are our own wiki. We do not need to follow the leader, we can be as unique as we want to be. 21:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Dude, we may be "our own wiki" but we aren't a proper wiki :P Lego lord 22:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Uh...we are a proper wiki. A proper wiki does NOT have to follow everyone else. It's a composite of users contributing their knowledge. 22:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Dude, a proper wiki fits proper wiki standards, what part of that do you not understand? And no, a proper wiki does fit the standards of following others. Lego lord 22:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I understand it completely. However, there are no so called "proper wiki standards". Please stop holding Brickipedia to the same standards as Wookiepedia, for we are not them. We have our OWN standards and rules. Perhaps they should follow US, not we follow THEM. 22:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: Yeah, I agree with you on most of that except I do believe we shouldn't capitalize random nouns in articles. Lego lord 22:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::It's not random, it's based on the names. A lot of it is errors, that's not "Brickipedia (a wiki, not a thing that does anything)"'s fault, it's the editor's. 22:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::I still don't think we should capitalize the "g" in "Clone gunner", seeing that another user agrees that it should be lowercased. Plus, we are a wiki, and most wikis follow this rule. Nothing more really needs to be said. Lego lord 00:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) * We are not other wikis ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 08:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *I know that Kingcjc, but this information is about a character, and not the minifigure, which again is only special pieces. Lego lord *Yes, but if you want click on the Harry Potter figure, chances are you want to read a brief bit about him, you don't want to be directed to harry potter wiki and read the 200 lines on his childhood, you just want a brief bit of information. The average reader wont click on harry potter to go, "I wander what part number his face was in the 2004 quidditch set. ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 10:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *But this isn't LEGO's information, it's information taken from the book writer. This is a LEGO wiki, not a LEGO minifigure based upon another character's background wiki. This information is not LEGO, that's why we should destroy this information permanently (only for licensed themes). Lego lord 19:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *But LEGO bases it on the original source, so without the original source, the minifigures would not exist. ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 19:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *It still isn't LEGO's background. All of this information, and way longer can already be found at the Harry Potter wiki. Why do you disagree on something that makes complete sense to eliminate? It isn't LEGO's then why keep it? This should have been discussed ages ago... Lego lord 19:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *It is there for reference. If you load up the Ki Adi Moon page, having no idea who he is, you want to be able to have a quick summary. You don't want to have to load up the star wars wiki and look there, because you are here looking at lego articles. Also, the story is played out, for example, in the video games, so, that is, LEGO's adaption of the storyline, as are all set. ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 19:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) There is no background to the sets, and the background to the video game is completely different. If we are to keep a background, then we take it only from the video game and eliminate some information that wasn't included in the game. Lego lord 19:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) * Added vote ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 19:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Vote Include background info on licensed characters Currently we do. Keep background info # ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 19:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) # 20:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) # 22:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) # Why do we have to have long forums on topics like this that we've already voted through? 23:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) #-Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 00:16, February 23, 2011 (UTC) # 12:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oppose background info # Lego lord 19:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Comments * I put it to a vote mainly to show Lego lord that we liked it like this. Seems its worked. Case closed, I would dares'd say. ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 00:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) *Do you people even seem to understand? This is not LEGO information, and that's final, plus it makes the article look terrible. If it isn't LEGO's then why have it here on the LEGO wiki? If we are to keep the background, then we should take the background from what happens to the character in the video games. Lego lord ::We understand, we just don't agree. Just because we don't agree doesn't mean that we don't understand. 00:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :condescending notions of patronising superior knowledge, just cant seem to be a part of the community can you, you have to be the community. Gladiatoring 01:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :I am part of the community... you people just can't understand why this information needs to be destroyed. I'm stating this civil, and I really don't want to go on arguing about this. I am taking hours to say what I say, but it takes two seconds just for you to reply "no". Please try understand my point of view. Lego lord 01:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Plus, you can't say that you have superior knowledge when you have no backup. Lego lord 01:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) **Ahem, how do I say this in a civil manner...Didn't any one notice Cjc's comment saying: "Case closed"?!??! Oh yeah and a quick note to everyone, try seeing the argument in the other person's point of view...It's much better I assure you.>:D Tatooine 01:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Tatooine, are you talking to me or everyone else? Lego lord 02:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Background information is important to this wiki. There are several cases of non-licensed subjects with articles and background section where it is needed so a visitor can get more information other than on the set/minifigure. And when having it there, we need it on licensed sets/minifigures too. Example: If somebody doesn't know anything about , he can read the page and know every detail of the variants and parts, but that's nothing worth if he doesn't know anything about the storyline and the character. And as far as I know we're the only wiki who have such a background section on LEGO sets. 13:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) }}